The Truth Comes Out
by Salamander108
Summary: Maddy, Rhydian, Shan and Tom are at Kara's party and they have an unexpected guest to show up and ruin the party.


**_Summary: _Maddy, Rhydian, Shan and Tom are at Kara's party and they have an unexpected guest to show up and ruin the party.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Maddy's POV:<strong>_

I was at Shan's getting ready for Kara's Birthday Party. As we were finishing up I had a Tank Top with jeans and flats that had a little bit of a heel on them. My hair was in a bun with two bits of my bangs on the sides of my face and a necklace that had in gold too wolves (me and Rhydian in wolf form) and earrings the same wolves on them and an anklet. Shannon is wearing a dress with fancy patterns on it with heels and a golden chain that goes tightly around her neck but loose enough for her to breath with her hair curled to the side. All in all she is beautiful. I wonder what Harry would think of his girlfriends. Just then someone knocked on the door, I went to get the door and was greeted by Rhydian and Harry. "Hey Rhydian and Harry. SHAN TIME TO GO!" I called out to one of my best friends. We left going to have a fun night. Little did we know it turns into the night our secret is discovered. We got there and found Kara said Happy Birthday and gave her, her present which was make up from Shan, a dress for her prom (the one Kara has been going on about for awhile non stop) from me, the newest CD from her favourite band from Rhydian, Heels to go with the dress from Tom and a necklace, bracelet and anklet from Harry. We all received a huge hug from her. (We put our differences aside and became friends after I came back from the wild) Then she told us to go dance. I danced with Rhydian, Tom and Kay danced and Harry and Shan danced together. After an hour of pure fun when me and Rhydian froze. Tom and Shan noticed this and came over.

"Mads, Rhydian what's wrong." Shan asked with Harry behind her and Kay behind Tom. Rhydian and I turned pale and audibly gulped.

"Wilds here." Was all I had to say before Tom and Shan Paled and froze.

"Where?" Tom asked. Me and Rhydian ran to the garden. I bent down connected with nature and looked around. They were coming towards the front doors. Tom, Shan, Harry, the K's, Jimi, Sam and Liam followed us out here.

"COMING TOWARDS THE FRONT DOOR!" I exclaimed as Rhydian and I ran towards the front door but didn't make it. By the time both of us saw the door it had burst open and two Wildbloods enter. Everyone around here turned to them and backed away in fear while Rhydian and I walked towards them. There was a girl and a male. They growled when they saw us. All eyes were on us. Tom and Shan stopped Jimi and his mate, Harry and the K's. We growled back. "What do you want?"

"What we want? What do you think, Tames." The female sneered. Others flinched but Rhydian and didn't we snarled back.

"Get. Off. My. Territory. NOW!" I exclaimed.

"Well we are here to destroy all Tames." The male said. I was stood in front of Rhydian when the Male attacked me. I caught his arm before he sliced my throat. Everyone had wide eyes either because I caught his arm or because they didn't see me move me arm. Maybe both. "How can a tame be able to catch me arm?" He asked himself.

"Well I have been in the wild for half a year." I grunted because he managed to punch me in the gut. "Lets do this the right way. Rhydian you take care of the girl." Everyone was wondering what we were talking about but Liam, Tom and Shan. Both the wilds turn wolf form.

"Maddy, Rhydian I know you are crazy but this is insane. We should call the authorities." Jimi said out of concern. WE both just looked at him and grinned at we changed our eyes and our veins started to show. Everyone gapped at us in horror and disbelieve but three people. "Oi, you three don't seem surprised." He says to Liam, Shan and Tom.

"Well me and Shan new when Rhydian vanished and Liam found out after Mads left but before you ask why we never told you it's because it ain't our secret, but for now just watch and we will explain later." Tom told him. Jimi nodded. I circled with the male when he lunged for me, I lunged for him as well. I went to bit his neck and he yelped. He managed to throw me off, I landed in front of Jimi who had a worried look on his face, we became like siblings anyway the male pounced on me, I managed after several attempt to throw him off. He clawed at me and I dodged and pounced on him bitting his neck again. I quickly checked how Rhydian was going. He finished and was using Jimi for support. He had a huge gash on his stomach with he was applying pressure to while chanting to the male to submit people gave him a strange look but he ignored them. Back to me both of us were circling each other again, this time I pounced and clawed his face, he yelped. Growling I grabbed his leg with my mouth. Then he shook me off and stood on my chest I had troubled getting him off because he is heavy and I couldn't get him off. After five minutes of pouncing, claw and bitting I knocked him out and the transformed. I ended up kneeling to catch my breath. Shan rushed to me checking my injures but none were life threatening. Rhydian walked over with the help of Jimi of coarse and sat on his knees before bringing me into a hug.

"I guess we need to explain." Rhydian nodded in agreement.

"Yea but you need to rest so we will explain later." He said in a stern tone while everyone nodded in agreement. Rhydian had healed my to everyone else who were shocked by this. He picked me up bridal style and Kara told him to follow her and she lead him to her room which wasn't as girly as it use to be. I fell asleep on the way but when I woke up someone was stroking my head while my head was on their lap. I opened my eyes to see Rhydian staring at me. When he saw me awake he smiled and picked me up bridal style again to which I screamed his name while he laughed as he carried me down stairs I just glared.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Hour and a half. Told your parents that everyone is sleeping at Kara's and they don't mind. They also know of what happened and told them that Tom, Shan, Jimi, Liam, Sam and I told everyone that we are going to explain and can control the wolf and they agree to let us deal with this." He finished as we got to where everyone was and put me as everyone turned to us. "Time to explain, huh?" He asked them they all nodded. **(A/N there are only like 15 people at the party) **We both sighed and then sat down.

"Well both Rhydian and I are Wolfbloods which are half human and half wolf. Werewolves are based on us. When Jana came back for the second time she thought she lost her pack, and she is their Alpha like Rhydian and I, but she had the morse that makes you more aggressive and when you locked her in the kitchen it was a full moon when all Wolfbloods change at 8:30pm, most of us keep ourselves locked up at the full moon but then you have the Wildbloods they do what they want when they want and how they want. Like the two that showed up before. When Shan got that picture that was a Wildblood and if anyone had noticed Rhydian vanished but all he did was go hide and change then attack the Wildblood to distract it. When the 'homeless' woman growled at Jimi for saying those things well that was" I look at Rhydian asking if it was ok to tell them about Ceri and Bryn. I received a nod "that was Rhydian's mother. Then the boy who said he is a Wolfblood, Bryn, is his brother, he was trying to get Rhydian to go with him. Ceri their mother showed up again but got attracted to Kyles bait that Shan set off because she thought that she saw wolves the night before which is true but that was Rhydian and I been stupid but Ceri tried to kill them if I hadn't make it and collided with her as she jumped to kill them and transformed. After that Rhydian left with his mother and Bryn because they both found out. I was too but Rhydian, before he left told Shan if she posted them that more people like Kyle but some worst would come after us and we be tested on if we got caught of if we stayed and Shan posted the pictures. When Rhydian I was because the Alpha of the Wild pack had banished him and was trying to kill him. Shan and Tom were out in the woods near my house when a wolf showed up which Shan recognised as Rhydian when he got them to follow him to mine, they opened the doors to the cellar that is from outside but had to jump in because Alric, Aron and Menir arrived the three that follow him. Alric is the Alpha and Aron and Menir are just beta wolves/henchmen. Then when we had our presentations Alric ambushed Rhydian and I on the way to school. That was why we were covered in dirt. Them when Liam and Kay were asked where Rhydian was, the was Alric, was got to the other side of the river when we thought we lost him. Rhydian laid down to catch his breathe I stood over him telling him that I told him we would loose our scent if we went throw the water but Alric...must have used Eolas, which is a Wolfblood thing when we connect to nature and are able to see, hear and smell as far as we want but can't use it around electrical things. When caught up we were both caught up that we didn't smell or hear him coming but he grabbed me and tried to kill me. Then when Jimi, Sam and Liam went into the tunnels and you saw the wolf, that was me, then when Liam went down in the tunnels you took the dog chow and took it to Whitewood which is why I had to leave. And then with Cerberus, how Alex was trying to 'çure' us Wolfbloods by turning us human. It shouldn't be allowed. Then when Rhydian to find me in Canada, which he found me. Any questions. Oh and please we are begging you don't tell anyone." I finished. Rhydian had his arm around me waist as he pulled me to lean on him. Everyone was shocked probably about how much we have had going on in one year and a half and almost been killed a couple times with the addition to the fact that there or Wildbloods.

"We will keep the secret but why do we have to?" Someone I don't know asked.

"Well if any Wildbloods find out they will try to kill you and some people don't exactly take kindly to any Wolfbloods." Rhydian explained and everyone nodded. After half an hour of answering questions we went to sleep Rhydian and I went to sleep next to each other in wolf form with at least two people using us as a pillow. When we all were a wake we had breakfast then we went home but Rhydian and I both went to my house.


End file.
